Talk:Seddie/@comment-5679407-20121029224828
I'm new here. And yes, you may consider me a "seddier." I think the show has pretty much established itself as "Seddie." This in no way means that I dislike Carly's character--note that I use the term "character"--it's just that I think that Freddie's relationship with Sam has been the most volatile and the most developed. I won't indulge romantic notions like "Sam and Freddie are meant to be," but I do believe that, in terms of semblance and demeanor, Sam and Freddie are mirror images of each other. Sam and Freddie first are victims of crazy mothers and absentee fathers. Freddie lives with an overprotective mother who smothers him; Sam lives with a brazen and crass mother who often neglected her. Mirror image. Secondly, Sam is creative and often unpredictable which allows her to excel in art, dance, music, comedy; Freddie is sharp and disciplined which allows him to be tech-savvy and excel in discplined activities like manufacturing (technological), fencing, and archery. Again, mirror image. They often cross into each others "worlds," so to speak as Sam is obviously quite tech-savvy and nerdy--as she has made numerous references to Star Wars--and Freddie can be quite creative and unpredictable--as seen in his growing inclination for mischief. He's also a decent sketcher, as seen in many iCarly shorts. And at the risk of being lombasted by "creddiers," I believe Carly was the inital lynchpin for Seddie. Carly was the bridge that brought these two, initally, polarized forces together. The reason I don't believe that "Creddie" will happen, despite the numerous undertones, is that although Carly has had an effect on both Sam and Freddie, neither Sam nor Freddie has had any real effect on Carly's character. If you ask me, Sam and Freddie are the only two characters on the show who's gone through noticeable changes in the series (Gibby, Spencer, Marissa, and T-Bo are only there for comic relief.) Sam has toned down her reckless behavior and has become less prone to violent outbursts, where as Freddie has developed tough skin and has become more prone to violent outbursts (did anyone else noticed the normalizing character traits of Sam and Freddie?) To wrap up this incredibly long post, I conclude with this thought: anyone who's watched iCarly since the beginning knows that Seddie has been set up throughout the entire series. Whether it's Sam focusing a lot of her attention on Freddie--even though it was negative--or Freddie reciprocrating, though he could've fend her off by simply ingnoring her. These characters (Sam & Freddie) are so different, yet so much alike. With the final three episodes on their way, no one can be sure whether the storylines will be explicitly seddie or creddie. This is show has never really established itself as a teen drama; it's remained faithful to its comedic theme (a great strength, and also a great weakness.) If Seddie is to happen in the end, which I think the show has already established, it's going to be bitter sweet like their break-up in iLoveYou. Then again, I'm not Dan Schneider, so all I can do is wait. It's been a good fives years.